No Such Thing As Secrets
by kagomesnumber1
Summary: This is a Friuts Basket Inuyasha crossover. The jewl is complete and the battle with Naraku is over. Kagome goes to visit her old child hood friend Tohru Honda and meets some strange new people. Inuyasha finds out where she has gone and is'nt to happy.
1. Who Is She?

**Hey this is my new fanfic and I hope that you like it. This is only my second story so I am still pretty knew at this. This is kind of like my old story in the sense that it is a crossover with Inuyasha, but most of it's different... I hope. I'll try not to make it to similar. Well After you read review and tell me your ideas for feuter chapters. Tell me what it is you want in my story and I will try and include it. Well enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Who Is She?

Kagome walked down the hall to her new school in her new uniform to see her old friend. She wanted to suprise her so she didnt tell her that she was even coming let alone going to her school. She hadnt seen her friend Tohru since she was very little so she was really looking forward to seeing her again. She had wanted to see her for a long time but was a little preocupied with defeting Naraku and finishing collecting the jewl shards to come and see her. When they had finished collecting the jewl shards she had given the jewl to Inuyasha but he gave it back saying thet he didnt need it and that it was ment to be hers. That was only a week ago and she is waiting on Inuyasha's dercision on wether or not she is going to stay with him or not.

She had decided to go and see Tohru the other day when her mom had told her that Tohru's mom, Kyoko, died in a car crash a little over a year ago. Aparently no one had thought to tell them. Kagome's mom only found out when she tried to give Kyoko a call and someone else was living there now and answerd telling her the news.

She had found the class room that she was sapossed to be in and opened the door where she found the teacher at her desk teaching the students. She looked around and spotted Tohru and she decided to walk in. Tohru just stared at her wide eyed trying to figure out why she looked so familiar.

"Oh hello you must be Higurashi." The teacher said.

"Yes. " She replied with a bow.

"Well why don't you introduce your self to the class." The teacher told Kagome.

She nodded and turned to face the class with a smile. "Hello I'm Kagome Higurashi one of Tohru's old friends." When she said that the Sohmas, Yuki and Kyo, and Tohru's closests friends, Hanajima and Uotani, stared over at Tohru to see if what Kagome spoke was true.

Tohru stood up in shock. "Kagome!"

Kagome smiled and ran up and gave her a huge hug. "Nice seeing you again Tohru!"

The teacher stood up and interupted there catching up. "Well if you are done interupting my class you can sit down in that desk next to Kyo."

The hug broke and Kagome looked at the teacher a little imbaresed. "I'm sorry."

The teacher just smiled and said. "S'ok sense it's only your first day here but don't let it happen again or I will have to give you a detention."

"Yes ma'am I'm sorry." Kagome still looked a little imbaresed when she went to go sit down in the desk that the teacher had pointed to.

Class had finaly ended so Kagome got a chance to go and talk to Tohru. She walked over to her friend to find a few other students standing with her. One had orange hair and had an odd aura and so did the boy with gray hair and the creepy girl with long black hair, but the one with long blond hair that looked like a thug had a normal aura. She finaly reached over to where the group was and decided to anounce her presence. "Hey Tohru. I know we did'nt get a chance to talk earlier so I thought we could catch up now since on my schedual it says that we have a lunch break right now anyway."

The group looked at her like they were all wanting to jump out and ask questions. Tohru saw that Kagome looked a little uneasy and beeing the kind person she is tryed to help her out. "How rude of me I should of introduced you all. Well Kagome this is Uo and Hana and this is Yuki and Kyo Sohma-"

"Why did you have to say that damn rats name first!" The one who she pointed out to be Kyo yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry I did'nt think about it." Tohru apologized.

"Dont worry miss Honda it's not your fault he's an idiot." The one that she pionted out to be Yuki said.

"The prince is right Tohru you dont need to appologize to orangy over here." The girl Kagome assumed to be Uo asured.

Then the creepy girl named Hana spoke to Kagome. "We still havent figured out who you are and how you know Tohru."

Everyone went silent and stared at Kagome again. She decided to introduce her self now. "Well I'm Kagome and I was realy close freinds with Tohru when we were younger because our dad's were best friends. But sense her dad died and mine shortly after we hadnt kept up as much and I had been planing on seeing her for a while but I've been a little...preocupied I guess you could say."

Ou decided to speak. "Then why have you decided to come now and why are you suddenly going to our school. You could have just visited her."

"Well to answer your question, I came for two resons. One being that now I've gotten alot less buissy and two because my Mom told me the other day what had happened to...Kyoko." Kagome explaned.

Tohru saw the sarrow in her eyes when she said that and hugged her and said. "I'm so glad you could come and visit me, but you did'nt have to come all the way here to see me."

Kagome just smiled and said. "Heh same old Tohru always thinking of others first and herself last."

Yuki finally spoke. "So where are you staying miss Higurashi?"

Kagome finally got agood look at the two Sohma's and liked what she saw. It was'nt that she was cheeting on Inuyasha, not that they were official yet, but the girl's not blind either. "Wow I never got a good look at you two until now, but wow you guys are cute. It suck that I'm already kinda with someone or man."

"Where the hell did that come from!" Kyo exclamed. Every one else was still to shoked to say much.

"Well to answer your question Yuki I dont really know where I'm staying yet. I kinda thought I'd just wing it." Kagome answered completely ignoring Kyo's comment.

They were still in a bit of a daze from Kagome's comment, but Uo decided to ask her about that comment anyway. "So hold on you said you were_ kinda_ with someone meaning what exactly?"

Kagome was'nt expecting that, but answered all the same. "Oh well were not exactly official and even if I tried to go out with someone else he would get major jelouse. I mean if he tries to kill this one guy because the guy said he loved me, I thought it would be a pretty safe bet that he would loose it even worse if I actually went out with someone."

"Well I'm confused it sounds like he reallty likes you so why arent you going out. A little violent but he definitly likes you." Uo asked.

"Well that part is kinda confusing you see his old girlfriend died and he is still pretty in love with her. I think that he thinks that if he goes out with me he'll be betraying her or something. Anyway he's going to have to pick who he likes more. Me or a dead girl." She grumbled that last part. "So I guess there were three resones I came here cause I also wanted to get away from him because it was becomeing a little to overwelming. Now that I think about it he'll be pretty pissed off when he finds out that I left. Oh well lets just hope he doesnt know were I am."

They all just stared at her...again. _Wow if this is how they react to me telling them a little bit about his personality I wonder how they would react if I told them he's part dog demon and lives in the feudal era. _Kagome thought.

"So it seems that Tohru is a bit of a safe haven for you. I hope that this violent boy won't come and cause trouble for Tohru." Hana said.

"He better not if he knows whats good for him." Kagome said in a bit of an evil voice.

Yuki decided to chang the subject. "Well it seemes that weve missed lunch but how about you come over for dinner tonight and tell us a little more about yourself. That is if Tohru doesnt mind."

"Oh no not at all. Infact I would love it if Kagome came over." Tohru exclaimed.

"Speaking of which were are you living now Tohru. I called your grandpa's house but he said that you werent living there." Kagome asked.

Everyne was wondering when Kagome was going to ask that, but they did'nt expect it so soon. "Oh well I'm kind of living with the Sohmas." Tohru answered.

Kagome had to register that information befor she could say anything. After a short pause she said "Wow Tohru I did'nt know you were such a fox, but I guess that's why I'm boyfriendless and your living with two."

"W-what no it's n-not like that." Tohru stuterd.

"Don't worry Tohru I'm just messing with you." Kagome told her as she hugged her.

The rest of the school day was pretty uneventfull and now that school had ended for the day Tohru, Kyo, Yuki and Kagome were headed of to the house. It was pretty cold and they were almost there when Yuki started to caugh uncontrolably and everyone stopped.

"Ah Yuki are you ok!" Tohru panicked. "Oh no Yuki is it your bronchial tubes!"

"I'm alright miss Honda let's just get into the house and I'll go lie down for a while." Yuki said.

They reached the house walked inside and let Yuki go up to his room to rest, but on the way up the stairs he had another coughing atack and collapsed. Shigure just realized that they were home and when he saw Yuki colapse on the stairse he emidiatly went to pick him up and set him on his bed. Then closed the door so that if he transformed the girl that he did'nt know yet would'nt see him. Then he called Hitori.

After Shigure called Hitori he walked over to Tohru and Kagome so he could intruduce himself and figure out why she was in his house. Not that he mindes he was actually extatic that another high school girl came over to his house it's just that now unfortunatly was'nt a good time to have company over. "Hello I'm Sigure and you must be one of Tohru's friends."

"Yes. My name is Kagome Higurashi it was nice meeting you sir. I'm sorry this is obviously a bad time so I'll just go." Kagome said.

"Hey girl I thought that you did'nt have anywhere to go yet." Kyo asked.

"Thats right I forgot. Oh I'm so stupid. Kagome where are you going to go?" Tohru felt terible about this. She knew that she could'nt ask for her to stay here especialy now that Yuki was sick.

Kagome could tell that Tohru felt bad that she could'nt help so she tried to make her feel better. "Hey don't worry about it Tohru I'll go find an apartment and a Mc.Donalds and I'm set."

"Ugh you can't go out in the dark trying to find some place to stay aspecialy with all those wierdos out there. And I cant even think about what would happen if such a pretty high school girl were to eat fast sfood every day and loose her figure." Sigure said. Everyone else just did an anime sweat drop. "No I wont allow it you must stay here."

Kagome was'nt sure wether to say thank thank you or call him a pervert. Even though she was a little uneasy about it she decided that in a wierd way Shigure was right. She should'nt go out at night in an unfamiliar nieghborhood looking for a place to stay. "Um... thankyou. I can pay for rent if you would like because this is such short notice and I promise that starting tomarow I'll go and find a nice apartment that I can stay at. I'm really sorry to have to bother you like that."

"It's no problem at all and I'm sure Tohru would be more than happy to share her room with you anyway. I'd give you your own room but unfortunatly I don't have any extra rooms available." Sigure informed her.

"Oh ofcoars Kagome can share my room. But if you dont mind I need to go and start dinner now and I'll make an extra place for Hitori to. And what do you thinlk that I should make Yuki to help with his caughing?" Tohru asked.

"Your going to cook for all of them! Well not by yourself your not. I'm going to go and help you. Just tell me what you need me to do ok." Kagome told Tohru and followed her into the kitchen.

Kyo looked over at Shigure. "Are you sure it's a good idea to have another girl living here?"

"Probably not. But she wont be here for long and if she is one of Tohru's friends then I dont mind. We are just going to have to be carefull. And with Yuki as sick as he is that might be dificult. We'll have to try and keep her out of his room just incase he transforms. That might be a little hard to explane." Shigure said right as Hitori came in. "Well that did'nt take long."

"Is Yuki up in his room?" Hitori asked completely ignoring Shigure. Shigure nodded and Hitori went up stairs to go and see him.

A bout half an hour pasted, the girls were done making dinner and Hitori was just walking down stairs to explane how Yuki was dooing. Shigure was waiting for him and the girls were just walking into the room so Hitori had'nt seen Kagome yet. "Well he's gotten really bad. It's a miracle that he has'nt transformed yet really. I'm not sure what I can do for him now."

Kagome was'nt sure what he ment when he said 'transform' but didnt really care. She new that Yukiu was in really bad shape and needed some atention fast. She did'nt need Hitori to tell her that either. She could feel his aura getting weaker and weaker. She could go up stairs and use her miko powers to heal him. That was'nt to dificult and she'd done it quite a few times already, mainly on injuries but she's heeled the sick before to. The only problem was that then the Sohma's and Tohru would find out that she was a miko and that was something that she definitly did'nt want to happpen, but right now she did'nt see any other choice. "Um I know your probaly not going to believe this, but I can help." Kagome said.

They all just looked at her and thats when Hitori finally noticed her even the. He didnt know who she was or why she was here, but at the moment he did'nt care. "I dont see how you can help now he's on reallty bad shape."

"I'm sure it seemes imposable, but I kind of know how to help him. I would explane it but by the time I do that he really will be beyond saving. So I'll be rightr back ok." Kagome headed up to Yuki's room and everyone else shortly after. They werent really sure what she was doing, but decided that if she was friends with Tohru then she probably was'nt going to do anything thing bad. What they were most woried about was what would happen if Yuki transformed. When the Sohmas and Tohru were all upstairs they saw Kagome neeling over him with her hands above his chest. Then Kagome started to glow a bright blue and then the sleeping Yuki started to glow. The glow became brighter and brighter and then suddenly the light was gone and Kagome backed away from the bed. After a few seconds Yuki started to open his eyes and gradually got up. Everyone stared in disbelief of what was happening.

Kyo decided to talk first. "What the hell just happen!" Kagome had been inching towards the door and had almost made it out the door and then Kyo had to open his big mouth and make everyone snap out of there daze. They all looked at her with questioning eyes.

Kagome sighed and began to explane what happened. "I'm not going to be able to just pretend that nothing happend and walk away am I?" she sighed again and told her story. "Well if your wondering how I did that it is because I'm a miko. I know that sounds insane but your just going to have to believe it cause I did'nt have time to make up a lie, plus I don't like lieing to Tohru anyway."

Tohru could tell that she did'nt really want to tell anyone about this and realized that this was a very hard thing for her to have done. "Thank you so much Kagome. I know letting us find out about your secrete was very dificult for you, but you did it anyway to save Yuki's life and for that I am very greatfull."

Kagome smiled at her and said. "I't was no big deal. I mean I could'nt just let him die now could I."

"What the hell is a miko?" Kyo asked.

everyone stared at him wondering how he could be so stupid. Yuki decided to speak. "Mabey if you werent so stupid you would know."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY!" Kyo yelled.

"So your deaf and stupid." Yuki said calmly.

"YOU WANT TO TAKE THIS OUT SIDE YOU DAMN RAT! THIS TIME I'LL BEAT YOU!"

Kagome didnt think that, that was sucha good idea. "Um guys maby that is'nt sucha good idea. Yuki mabey tons betterr and all but I doubt that he is a hundred percent yet."

"Yes I agree with kagome and also becuase I dont want you tearing down my house." Shigure said.

**So what did you think. If i dont get alot of reviews I'm going to just assume that not maney people liked it and not update. So review. Also when you review, which I know you will, I would love some ideas on feutur chapters because that way I'll be able to update faster. I would also like to know where you want this story headed. Do you want it to be drama, fluff, ect.. So please review. I would greatly appriciat it.**


	2. How Did He Find Me?

**IMPORTANT**

**Hey guys! I absolutly LOVED the reveiws that I got. I really got some good feed back. It looks like some of ya'll are a little confused on wehter or not Akito is a girl or a boy in this and for my storie I'm going to make Akito a guy. Also there was a little confusion on pairing so I'll lay it out for you. This is mainly a Kagome Inuyasha thing with some Kyo Tohru parts and I may add some Yuki Tohru too. Well again thank ya'll so much for the reviews! Ya'll kick ass! Keep giving me your ideas.**

**disclaimer: I forgot to put one in my fist chapter so here it is. I dont own Inuyasha or Fruits basket. I thought that, that was pretty obviose, but I'll put it in just in case.**

Chapter 2: How Did He Find Me?

(They all are eating dinner silentely while deep in thought.)

_Wow I cant believe that Kagome is here. It was sure nice of Shigure to let her stay here with me. I'll have to do something for him to make it up. I just hope that no one acedentally transforms. That would be bad. I'm so lucky to have had Kagome here today though. Without her and her miko powers Yuki would be ... I cant even think about it! _Tohru was thinking.

_Her being a miko was vey helpfull at the moment if not a little hard to believe. Of coarse looking at all of Tohru's other friends including us makes it more believable. I realize she saved my life but it still is a bit out there. Not that I can talk. I wonder if she is able to do more than just heel people._Yuki thought.

_WHAT THE FUCK! Why the hell did'nt she just tell us that she was a miko!Insteed of us all finding out like that! She's got some nerve butting in here like that! What will happen if she accidentaly hugs one of us. Stupid Shigure has to be a pervert and let another stupid girl in this house. AND I STILL DONT KNOW WHAT A FUCKING MIKO IS! _Thought Kyo.

_Hmm... I'll have to tell Akito about this. I'm not sure what he'll do. If I tell him about the fact that she is a miko that can heel people he may want her to stay for his own perposes, but for her sake I hope that he will want her to leave. It would'nt be very easy on her to get caught up in our mess. I'm starting to wonder if she has anything else that she has'nt said anything about yet. _Shigure was thinking.

_ This wont go down well with Akito. For the the girl ,Kagome I think she said her name was's sake Shigure and I may be able to give Kagome a chance to go and find some where else to stay before she get's involved in our mess. Akito may find it very handy to have someone with heeling abilities. I wonder though, if she is a miko does she have any other abilities? _Hitori thought.

Kagome looked up to see them all deep in thought. _Ugh! If they want to ask me questions then ask. This silence is killing me aspecialy because I have a suspecion that it's me and my powers that there thinking about. I don't realy want to answer questions but anything is better than this. _Kagome decided to end the silence. She figured who ever said that silence was golden was never in her position. "You know if you wan't to ask me questions or _... something _that would be ok. But right now anything would be better then this erie silence."

They all just stared at her for a while before saying anything. "Well Kagome I guess we thought that you might get a little angry if we said anything, but if you don't mind me asking are you able to do anything else other than heel people? In books Ive read that mikos mainly fight demons and that kind of thing so what all can you do?" Shigure asked.

"Oh well mikos are ment to fight demons and things like that. And I can fight too. I can use my energy to creat a bow and arow." She demonstrated this by standing up and creating a bow and arow and then made it disappear. " I can also sense auras wich can be handy. This way I am able to know if the person is a good person or if they arent. Now I'm learning how to read my enamies thoughts, but right now though all I get is mainly static."

"So your learning this? People can actually teach you to do this kind of thing?" Yuki asked.

"Yep. Though there are'nt many around anymore I dont think." Kagome answerd.

"There are more miko's then just you?" Shigure asked.

"Yeah, but again I doubt that there are very many."

"So can all miko's do what you can?" Yuki questioned.

"No. Well I mean you probably can eventualy, but it may take a while depending on how powerfull you are. I'm lucky. It does'nt take very long for me to be able to do new things."

Hitori had been silent this whole time staring at what was around her neck. He was trying to figure out where he had seen that befor.

"I still dont understand this damn 'miko' crap!" Kyo complaned.

"We did'nt expect you to understand. Even though a five year old would be able to get it." Yuki tonted Kyo.

"What did you say you damn rat!" Kyo yelled.

The quarrel continued for while and durring this time Hitori had figured out what was around Kagome's neck. After the fighting had died down he decided to ask her a bout it. "So Kagome what is that around your neck? It seems familiar, but I cant quight place it." He lied. he knew what it was but he doubted that she would just go out and say why she had it so he decided to lure her into a trap.

"Oh this well um you probably just have it confeused it with something else." She had thought that she had tucked it into her shirt so it was'nt visible but it must have slipped out of her shirt. She hadm told them alot about her miko powers, but she coud'nt tell them that, that was the sacred jewl. Some things really should remain secretes.

"Are you sure because I could have sworn that I have seen it some where in a book or some thing." Hitori said. He was'nt trying tyo be mean or anything, but he knew what it was and he had to know how powerfull it really was.

_He knows what it is does'nt he? 'I read it somewhere in a book' was a dead give away. Well I dont want to talk about it so mabey I can get out of it. If word got out that I had the jewl then I would be swormed with people out to take the jewl and I got enough of that in the feudal era. _"Hmm... You know I get the feeling that you already know what it is so why are you asking? I'm not going to talk about it and let any one else know about if that's what you want. I mean I already told ya'll that I'm a miko and i would like to keep at least _somethings_ a secret."

"Well as you can aparently tell I do want you to explane it a little to me, but if you dont want to then i guess i should'nt push you. I'm sorry if I went to far with that." Hitori appoligized.

"Dont worry it's ok. I told ya'll to ask questions if you wanted to I just was'nt expecting that question. But hey can you not tell anyone about it. It really needs to stay a secrete." Kagome asked. Hitori nodded and Kagome smiled in return.

It went silent for a little bit untill Kyo had to speak. "What the hell was that all about!" Everyone exept kagome and Hitori shruged. Kagome got up to head to bed but tuned around and said. "I'm sure that this was pretty obviouse that I don't want anyone to know about any of this but I thought that tI'd remind you just incase." And with that she went up stairs to Tohru's room.

That next school day was pretty calm up untill lunch time. Kagome wenty to locker to grab her money for lunch. Everyone else had disapeaard and Kyo, Yuki, and ofcoars Tohru had kept there promise and had'nt told anyone about her powers. She could tell that now they were a bit curiouse about the jewl but she expected that. Kagome closed her locker and turned around to head of to lunch when someone had called her name. She turned arouned and saw the whole group along with two other boys that she did'nt know. One had white hair and looked like he had a very nonchelant attitude. The other looked like a little kid and was jumping up and down next to Tohru.

"Kagome um if I'm not bothering you would you like to meet two more of our friends. Theyre also Sohmas." Tohru told Kagome.

"Ofcoars I would like to meet your other friends." Kagome said with a smile.

"Is this your friend Tohru! Hi I'm Momiji. And this is Hatsuharu." said the little inerjetic boy.

"hey."Siad Hatsuharu.

"Hi. It's nice to meat you. Just out of curiosity how many Sohmas go to this school?" Kagome asked.

"Well this is it. That goes here anyway. I havent met any other Sohma's exept for Shigure." Uo said.

"Oh I remember that. When you and Hana came over and I found out that Shigure was a novelist!" Tohru said with pride.

"I did'nt know that he was a novelist what does he write?" Kagome asked. Everyone did an anime sweet drop.

"Well I'd say its more porn then an actual novel." Hana said.

Now it was Kagome's turn to do an anime sweat drop. "Huh?"

They went to lunch in silence after that. When they all sat down with there lunch Kagome remembered something. "Oh I forgot I was supposed to find an apartment to stay at today! It totaly sliped my mind what with all that happened yesterday. Oh I should'nt make excuses for my forgetfulness. Um Tohru um I dont think I can go have dinner with you guys tonight like I had planed. I need to go find an apartment starting right after school. Sorry I forgot."

"Oh no dont worry about it! It's no problem! I feel bad that you have to go and find an apartment within a few hours. It will be very dificult for you to do. I know, I'll help you!" Tohru exclamed.

"I dont know that finding a place to stay so late in the day is such a good idea. Maby you should wait for the weekend before finding a plce to stay. That way you'll have more time to look and it will be safer." Yuki said.

"Well I think that you know that I wont have to worry about getting in trouble but you are right about having more time. Then I wont be so stressed to find a place. But I would hate to impose any longer than I already have. I feel bad for even staying one night." Kagome said.

"Well we already owe you one so think of this as payment." Yuki said.

"Well when you putr it like that...OK!" Kagome agreed.

The rest of ther school day flew by and now Tohru, Yuki, Kyo and Kagome were all headed home. This time however, Yuki didnt get sick when they reached the house. They opened the door and all headed up to there rooms to do homework. Kagome pulled out her cd player and put in her nine inch nails cd. She liked to listen to music while she did her homework because she felt that it relaxed her. About an hour and a half later her homework was done and she went down stairs for dinner. She had a feeling that dinner was ready now because she could smell oden. Which was her absolute favorite. The places were set and everyone was just sitting down to eat too.

"Ooh my favorite. Oden!" Kagome said.

"Good! I thought that was your favorite when we were little so I figured that it might still be." Tohru said.

"Who cares as long as were not eating leeks it does'nt matter." Kyo said.

"I taket you dont like leeks." Kagome asked.

"I hate 'em!" Kyo replied.

Kagome had just put the first bite in her mouth when there was a huge BANG right behind Kagme where the door was supposed to be. "Um who are you and why are you tearing down my house." Shigure asked who ever was behind Kagome.

Kagome slowly turned around to see Inuyasha. "Inuyasha..?" Thankfully he was waering a red hat. That's when she noticed that he was also wearing the close that she had bouhgt him a while back for when he was in her time. He had on a red t-shirt and baggy blue geens. He was also even whearing shoes which was a major plus.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Inuyasha asked her.

"Um...I dont know what you mean." Kagome said inocently.

"Dont play dumb. Why the hell did you just up and leave with out telling me you had gone. You know how damn long it took me to find you!" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shook her head no. "Two god damn days!" He continued.

"Well I did'nt ask for you to come and find me so it's your own falt!" Kagome retorted.

"Like hell it was! God damn wench." Inuyasha said.

"Sit boy!" Said an angry Kagome as Inuyasha's face plumeted into the ground.

"What thye fuck! Bitch!" Inuyasha said colerfully.

Everyone had been staring at them for a while speechless. Inuyasha was just getting upn nowand Kagome waws still fumming. "what the hell was that fore?" Inuyasha yelled.

"You beeing a jerk!" Kagome yelled back.

"Um... I hate to interupe but you still havent answered my question on who you are and why your tearing down my house." Spoke Shigure hesitentily.

Kagome looked at Shigureand Inuyasha answered "None of your damn buisness."

Which earned him a "Sit boy!" from Kagome.

"God damnit!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sorry Shigure." Kagome appoligized. "This is Inuyasha and I'm still not sure why he is here."

"It's ok Kagome but if you could get your boyfriend to stop-" Shigure said, but was cut off.

"What!" Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison.

Why the hell would I want to be that wenches boyfriend!" Inuyasha exclamed.

"Oh that's right I forgot your more into dead girls." Kagome said.

"Why don't you just go with Koga already!" Inuyahs retoted.

"I would, but _someone _wont let me." Kagome fummed. That was'nt true, but she was really pissed of at him. A few seconed after she said that Inuyash had turned around and sat down in a sort of depressed, but in deep thought kind of thing. Now Kagome felt bad so she walked over to him."Ug... I did'nt mean it ok. I was just really mad. I dont like Koga." She admited.

"Hmf ... I dont care who you like." Inuyasha lied.

"Oh really." Kagome played along. " Well then that's good because I like... Kyo anyway." She was now next to Kyo with her hands on his shoulders. She was'nt hugging him thankfully though.

"What the fuck! Leavbe me out of this!" Kyo said. He knew that it was'nt a good idea to get inbetween the lovers quarrel.

"What! Basterd!" Inuyasha yelled completely ignoring Kyo's comment.

"I'm just messing with you Inuyasha. I was just proving a point." Kagome said.

"What point!" Inuyasha asked.

"The fact that you do care who I like." Kagome answerd. Inuyasha just 'hmph'ed.

There was a long pause before anyone decided to say anything. "Um Inuyasha ca I get you anything to eat or drink?" Tohru asked politely.

Inuyasha turned towords her and said. "What are you the maid?"

"Oh um no that's not..." Tohru was trying to explane.

"Sont worry about it Tohru. You dont need to answer him." Kagome said.

"I can see that you cant just boss people around at home but here too." Inuyasha commented.

"I am not bossy! Just because I cant trust you to do anything so i have to tell you what to do does not mean I'm bossy!"

"Since when have you not trusted me." Inuyasha asked.

"... you still dont have to be such a jerk."

"I am not a jerk." Inuyasha protested.

"You knoe Inuyasha liers are sinners and sinners go to hell." Kagome retorted.

"Hmph." He said again and all went silent once more. Kagome was'nt very hungery anymore, but it did'nt look like anyone else was eating either.

"You must be that violent kid that Kagome was telling us about." Kyo said interupting the silence.

"You know Kyo I'm begining to think that tact really is'nt one of your strong points." Shigure said.

"Well I'm don't understand what the hell is going on here! Why the hell is this guy here and how did he even know that this was where Kagome was anyway!" Kyo yelled.

"Mind your own damn buisness basterd!" Inuyasha still did'nt like Kyo even though kagome said that she did'nt like hiom he stilll posed a threat to Inuyasha.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled.

"And that! What the hell is that!" kyo asked.

"Oh well if your askingf about the reason thatr Inuyasha's face plumets into the ground when evr I say sit- oh sorry Inuyasha I did'nt mean it that time really. Well anyway that's because of the rosary that he is wearing. It makes him do that when I say 'that word'." Kagome explaned.

"So why cant he just take it off." Kyo asked.

"Do myou really think that if I could to that do that I'd be wearing this damn thing. She's the only one who can take the it off." Inuyash said.

"Well why did she put it on you in the first place?" yuki asked this time.

"How the hell should I know!" Inuyasha said.

"Well mabey if ytou would'nt have tried to kill me when we met you would have never had to wear that rosary in the first place!" Kagome said.

"So hold on he tried to kill you when you two met and now he likes you? Explane that to me." Kyo asked.

"Um wkell you see that is a really long storie that I dont really feal like explaning so..." Kagome told him.

"Does the rosary thing have to do with you being a miko." Yuki asked.

"You told them! Well what else did you tell them that I should Know about!" Inuyasha exclamed.

"I did'nt tell them anything else Inuyasha exept for the fact that I'm a miko and that was only 'cause I had to use my healing powers." Kagome said.

"You mean that there's more!" Kyo asked.

**So what did you think? Make sure that you review and tell me your ideas and anything else. I really like getting ideas for my stories because it keeps me from getting a writers block and thus helps me update faster. So review please!**


	3. Company

**Hey! I was going to write another chapter for a different story but since I got such good reviews I'll update this one first. Dont forget to review! I'm starting a new rule, I wont update until I get at least 10 reviews for this chapter. So review! ...please.**

Chapter 3: Your What!

"Uh..." Kagome was'nt sure how to answer that.

"It's none of your damn buiseness!" Inuyasha yelled and was relieved when Kagome did'nt sit him.

"You cant tell me what's my buiseness!" Kyo yelled back.

"I just did and I'll say it again! It aint your buiseness!"

"Urg! You want to take this out side!" Kyo chalenged.

"I'd love to kick your sorry ass any day!" Inuyasha agreed.

"Great now we have two Kyos." Shigure said.

"Miss Kagome could you please do something about this." Yuki asked.

"Can do." Kagome replied. "Sit boy!"

"Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled along with some other colerfull language.

Just then the door opened to reviel Momiji, Hatsuharu, a girl who looked like she was in middle school, and a boy who looked like he was in middle school as whell. "Guten tauge!" Momiji cried as he entered the door with the others.

"Who the hell are they?" Inuyasha sked Kagome.

"Inuyasha be nice! Besides I only know who two of them are." Kagome answerd.

"Oh oh Tohru I told Kisa that you had a friend over and she wanted to meet her. And Hiro just wanted to come because Kisa did. But I did'nt know that you had someone else here." Momiji told Tohru.

"Sister!" The little girl said while hugging Tohru. Kagome noticed that the boy looked anoyed.

"Kisa!" Tohru said as she hugged back.

"So...who's this?" Hatsuharu asked.

"Um well..." Kagome started.

"Well it seems that Kagome's boyfriend found out where she was. How I dont know." Shigure said.

"I'm not her boyfriend" Inuyasha protested.

"Of coarse your not." Kagome said quitly. Inuyasha stared at her wondering why she said that. Everyone else just stared at them. They knew something was up. _I'm to sick of arguing with him. I know I cant compete with Kikyo anyway so why try. _

"Oh uh Kagome this is Kisa and Hiro Sohma." Tohru said. She figured that she should change the subject.

"Oh hello. It's nice to meet you both." Kagome said as she plasterd a smile on her face again. Then she went to shake there hands, but when she went up to Hiro he just looked at her. She put her hand back down, but her smile never falterd. "Wow there sure are alot of Sohmas here. How big is your family?"

"You just assume that because we have the same last name that were all related. You dont think that maby it's just a coincidence. That mabey Sohmas just a commen name. Or do you always lump people together like that. If we all had black hair would you assume that we were all related? If we all liked a certain tv show would you assume that we were all best friends. Tipicle. But then I did'nt expect a friend of Tohru to have out of the box thinking." Hiro hounded Kagome.

"Ok...? So your not all related?" kagome asked.

"No we are." Shigure said.

"Then what the hell was that all about!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha dont curse!" Kagome yelled at him.

"There you go again. Making wrong assumtions. Just because were kids you cant curse around us? It's not like weve never heard anyone curse before. You think that your being a good person by yelling at someone to not curse in front of us? What if he did'nt want to? What if he did'nt stop then what? Would you yell at him some more? Did you think that maby if you yell loud enough he'll listen to you?"

"God damnit do you ever shut up!" Inuyasha yelled. He was getting pissed of at this kid for badgering Kagome like that. He knew that she would'nt yell at the kid so he did for her.

Kagome smiled at him for standing up for her even if it was in his own little way. Ofcoars now she was afraidf that he would be drilled by Hiro now instead of her and she knew that he would not be able to deal with it well.

Hiro turned to face him with a cocky grin on his face. "You should'nt yell at a kid. Are you trying to impress your girlfriend over there?"

"What!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Hiro please dont make him mad I dont want him distroying my house." Shigure told Hiro.

"Whatever. It's not my fault that he has anger problems." Hiro said and dropped it.

"Thank you Hiro." Shigure said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Kagome decided to break the silence and mabey aven get out of there. "Um well (Yawn) wow is it that late already. Well I'm heading to bed. it as nice meeting you." Kagome started to walk off.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I could'nt tgink of anything to write. If you could give me some ideas to help my story along I will be able to update faster.**


	4. Akito

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been very buissy lately, but in about a week I should have more free time. I only got 3 reviews for my last chapter. What happened! Because it was a new rule I let it go, but I'm not promising to be so nice anymor. I need 10 reviews per chapter people. Not 3, 10. Ok I just wanted to clarify that. Also concerning pairings read the bottom.**

Chapter 4: Akito

"What do you meen your going to bed already! You are still in trouble for running away remember!" Inuyasha yelled to Kagome.

"I did'nt run away! I just wanted to visit my cousin to see how she was doing!" Kagome yelled back.

"Not telling anyone that your leaving and having no intention of returning for who knows how long sounds alot like running away to me!"

"I already told you I was'nt running away! Besides I told my mom. Now I really am tierd. I'm going to bed Inuyasha so go leave me alone or else." Kagome thretened.

"Or else what?" He said and instinly regreted it.

"Sit boy! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" Yelled a very pissed off Kagome.

Inuyasha's face ran into the ground ten painful times And everybody stared at him while Kagome went up to her room muttering things like "Stupid Inuyasha." and "Dumb dog".

"..."

"Well I'm glad I dont have a necklace like that." Kyo said.

"Is he going to be ok?" Yuki asked.

"What just happened!" HIro asked.

"Well..." Shigure explaned evey thing to Hiro, Hatsuharu, and Kisa.

After a bout fifteen minutes went by Inuyasha was finaly able to get up. "Why the hell do you have to go and tell eveyone! There was a reson that it was called a secret. Speaking of which why do all of you smell like animals?"

"Um...shouldnt somebody go and calm Kagome down?" Shigure asked changing the subject.

"Oh right! Um good night everyone." Tohru said as she ran up the stairs to find Kagome lying on the bed looking at the cilling.

"Hey Tohru."

"Hey Kagome." Tohru said as she sat down on the bed next to her.

Kagome sat up to look at her in the eyes. "I'm sorry I did'nt tell you about my secret and I'm sorry that I did'nt come to see you earlier."

"Dont appologize. You did nothing wrong. Everyone has there own secrets. The fact that you told me something that you were unwilling to tell made me very happy. And it wasnt your falt that you did'nt come to see me earlier. The Sohmas have been so nice to me and you comeing to see me made me even happier."

Kagome managed a small smile. Even when she was little Tohru would always try and cheer her up, but at the moment that was'nt the only thing that was on her mind. She did'nt want to worry her cousin anymore than she already had so she decided to end it there. "Thank you Tohru. Well I say we go to bed because I'll need alot of sleep to be able to have enough energy to deel with Inuyasha tomarow. Good night Tohru."

"Good night Kagome." Tohru said. Little did they know a certain dog eared half demon was watching them from a tree outside.

12121212121212121212121212121212121221212121212121212121212121212121112121212212121212121212121212112121212212121212121(the next day)

Kagome woke up to find Tohru already up and making breakfast. Since it was saturday she did'nt have to hurry to get ready for school. She slowly got ready and headed down stairs to find everybody already sitting down earing breakfast. She looked around and sighed in relief when she noticed that Inuyasha was'nt there. "Good morning everyone." She said as she sat down at the table.

"Oh good morning to you too kagome." Said shigure.

"So did Inuyasha actually listen and go home?" Kagome asked just as Inuyasha came barging through the door. "Well speak of the devil." She mumbled then said in a happier tone "Good morning Inuyasha."

Everyone was shocked to say the least that kagome did'nt yell at Inuyasha or sit him but instead told him good morning. "Hmf. you still in trouble." Inuyasha said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "whatever you say Inuyasha. So what are we going to do today?"

"Well Kagome I'm glad that you asked. Actually the head of our family is coming by today to see you." Shigure said which made everyone nervous.

"Ok sounds cool. Then I gues I will just look for my apartment tomarow." Kagome said not knowing the seriousness of Akito comming over.

"Well he should be here about one and I think it would be a good idea if Inuyasha wasnt here for this." Shigure added.

"Like hell I will. I aint goin nowhere." Inuyasha protested.

"Oh yes you will. If you dont I will sit you so hard it will make those sits that I gave you yesterday seem like a walk in the park." Kagome thretend and made Inuyasha flinch. Kagome took a deep breath and turned to face the rest of them. "Ok well who knows what time it is?"

"It's about eleven fifteen." Yuki answered.

"Wow already I gues i'll have to hurry and eat so I will have time to shower before one. About that what exactly is this guys name?" Kagome asked.

"Akito." Shigure answered.

"Ok. And out of curiosity why do I have to meet him?"

"Um...well how about you ask him that when he gets here." Shigure said.

"Ok sounds good." She said. She ate quikly and ran upstairs to take a shower.

When she left and Inuyasha heard the shower turn on he asked. "Ok whats up with this Akitoki guy that makes all of you so nervouse?"

"Well first of it's Akito and why would you say something like that?" Shigure said innocently.

Inuyasha gave him a deadly glare "Dont lie to me. I know that there is something up with this guy and if I find out that he has hurt Kagome in any way I will take my anger out on you three." He warned Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure.

The three just stared at him as he left. When he was gone Shigure said "When Akito does come I want you all to watch Inuyasha. I doubt that he will do anything that would get kagome mad after her threat, but I still think that it would be a good idea if you watched him and I want you to take Tohru with you. I dont think that it would be a good idea to give Akito any resone to get mad at her." They nodded in agreement as Tohru came in and they explaned the situation to her.

One o'clock rolled around and Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki had already left to find Inuyasha and Kagome was just coming down stairs after having taken a shower and finished her homework. Kagome was wearing a black tshirt that had the band nickleback printed on it and a pair of jeans. Her hair was still wet and stuck to her face but she did'nt seem to mind to much. After a few years in the feudal era she began to get interested in some music that she had picked up from the few days that she was actually at school. She got interested in alot of punk rock and rock music because for some resone it felt oddly enough calming to her. She would bring her cd player and music to listen to when they were traveling.

She sat down on the coach with Shigure waiting for Akitos arival when she noticed that everyone else was missing. She was about to ask Shigure where they were when she felt a dark aura approching the door. There was a knock and both Shigure and Kagome stood up, but Shigure was the only one to open the door. There stood Akito acompanied by Hatori.

Akito walked to the door next to Hatori. From what he understood their 'guest' was a miko and had the abilityu to heal people. He wanted to use that power to his advantige. When he walked in he looked at Shigure and then over to the girl. He stared at her beautiful wet raven hair that clung to her face, her her plump rose red lips, her flawless skin, and her hypnotic brown eyes. Akito thought that she was to say the least the most attractive woman he had ever seen. Shigure had snaped him out of his trance by saying hello to him and was given a glare in return. "You must be the miko that I have heard so much about. I am Akito Sohma head of the Sohmas."

Kagome had thought that the head of the family would have been a really old guy, but this guy looked no older then her. "Hello Mr.Sohma I am Kagome Higurashi." Even if he was her age he still was the head of their family so she had figured she outa be polite.

"Shigure, Hatori leave. I wish to speak with Ms.Higurashi alone." Akito orderd and Shigure and Hatori obayed. After they left he began to talk to her. "I dont like being called 'Mr.Sohma'. Call me Akito."

"Um okay Akito. So what did you want to talk to me about. If it's about me staying here I'm going to look for an apartment tomarow so I wont have to bother your family anymore." She felt a little uneasy around him. His aura was way to dark and he has'nt stopped stairing at her since he got here. She had trouble looking him in the eyes so she looked at the ground.

"I'm not kicking you out. On the contrary I want you to stay here." Akito said he was begining to get agrivated that she would'nt look him in the eyes. "As interesting as the floor must be I would prefer it if you looked me in the eyes Ms.Higurashi." He knew he had to stay calm or he would not be able to get her to stay. Willingly that is. He knew he would be able to bring Tohru into it if he had to but he preferd to get her to trust him.

She looked at him and apologized. "Sorry Akito and you can call me Kagome if you want to."

"Thank you Kagome..." He said as he noticed the jewl hanging from her neck. He knew what it was emidiatly and knew that it could break the curse. There was a flaw to this plan though. "Kagome that jewl around your neck. Is that the jewl of four souls?"

Kagome was cought off guard by that. "Um... I dont know what you mean." She decided to play ignorant.

"I dont like being lied to Kagome." He said and moved closer to her within arm length.She felt very nervouse now. He was getting to close to her and she could tell he was not in the best mood. He gave a creepy smirk and said "But I'm sure you have some things that you would prefer keeping secret. However since you will be living in this house you will need to know the Sohma family secret. Our family is cursed. We turn into the animals in the zodiac when we are sick or are hugged by members of the opposit sex." He looked in her eyes looking for fear when all he found was sympathy. "Being a miko you must have noticed that we have a strange aura." He continued.

"I have noticed that. I'm very sorry you have to live with that. It must be a terrible burden." Kagome said.

He was'nt expacting that reaction. What he was expacting was fear and disgust not compasion. "Hn. What would you know?" He said angrily.

She noticed his anger and said. " your right. I would'nt know, but I appriciat you telling me such a deep secret. I'm afraid that what I have already said about myself however is all I'm willing to share." She knew that this would upset him but he needed to know that he could not pry any further into her life.

He gently grabbed her face with his right hand, there noses almost touching when he said "I wont make you tell me everything now, but you will tell me." He orderd stairing deep into her beautiful eyes. On impuls he gave her a quik kiss on the lips and backed away from her smirking. He enjoyed looking at her shocked and clearly pissed off face as he heard Shigure and Hatori come back. Before he turned around to leave he added "And I'm sure you know that if you tell anyone about our secret there will be severe consiquenses."  
And he turned around left with Hatori as Shigure walked in.

**Hey I hope you liked it. SO far this is what I have in the way of who likes who. Vote on what you want or if you want some thing else but this is what it is so far.**

**Kagome likes Inuyasha (may change depending on the votes)**

**Inuyasha likes Kagome**

**Akito likes Kagome**

**Kyo and Yuki like Tohru**


End file.
